Additional Character Options
サンプルキャラクター(Sample character) 前のページで紹介した2種類のサンプルキャラクターは, かんたん作成 (⇒『Ⅰ』27頁) で選んで使うことができます. 解説には各種族の特徴や, そのキャラクターの使い方のガイド, 成長の指針などが記されています. 新しい種族や技能に心惹かれるなら, これらのキャラクターを選んでみるとよいでしょう. (You can use the 2 new sample characters from the previous page as a framework to easily create your own (see page 27). These are mostly there as a guide to the races new abilities, how to use the type of character, and as a suggestion for character advancement. If using the new races and skills captivates you, feel free to test them out with these characters.) 新しい種族とその生まれ (The birth of new races) ここでは「リルドラケン」「グラスランナー」の解説と, 通常作成 (⇒ 『Ⅰ』60頁) で使う生まれ表を掲載しています. Here we explain/comment on the 'Lildraken' and Grassrunners', the usual style of character creation charts are on page 60. Lildraken Outdoorsman キャラクター解説 打撃武器と金属鎧で武装した, リルドラケンの重戦士です. リルドラケンは「竜人」の異名でも呼ばれる種族で, ほかの人族とはその姿が大きく異なります. 全身は爬虫類のような硬い鱗で覆われていて, 背中には大きな翼, お尻には太くて長い尻尾を持っています. このキャラクターは【マッスルベアー】の練技を持っていて, 一時的に熊のような剛力をその身体に宿すことができます. 練技とは, 呼吸法によって自らの肉体を活性化させ, さまざまな効果を得る技能です. 魔法とは異なりますが, MPを消費して使うところは似ています. 剣の加護/風の翼の種族特徴を使えば, 短時間ですが空を飛ぶことができます. また, 鱗の皮膚の種族特徴で致命傷を受けにくく尻尾が武器の種族特徴で, 尻尾による攻撃もできます. 多彩な種族特徴を使いこなして, 皆とは一味違う戦い方ができるキャラクターです. 空を飛び, 優秀な戦士として敵を打ち倒しましょう! Character Explanation This is the armed and armored Lildraken heavy warrior. The Lildraken are a race also called "dragon men", and their shape seems odd to people of other races. Their whole bodies are covered in hard, reptillian scales, and they have large wings on their backs, and long, thick tails. This Character has an ability called 'Muscle Bear', which can be activated to have them carry the immense strength of a bear for a short time. This skill uses breath control to activate the power in the user's body. This is different than a normal use of magic, but uses MP in the same way. If they use the racial abilities 'Sword's Salvation/Wings of the Wind' they can fly for a short period of time. The Scaly Hide racial ability reduces the chance of fatal wounds. Tail Whip allows them to attack with their tails. Because of these abilities, they fight differently than characters from the rest of the clans. Leap to the skies, and as a superior warrior, strike the enemy down! Lildraken Uplifted onto two feet, the smaller Lildrakens take their place beside the rest of Raxia. They may look barbaric, but they have been blessed by Lumiere, the Sword of Harmony, and live peacefully among the other races. In fact, despite their brutish appearances, many tend to be shrewd merchants and appreciate the contact they have with the rest of Raxia. Starting Languages: Can read and write Draconic (B1 p.78) and Trade Common (B1 p.78) Restricted Abilities: none Racial Abilities Hide: Lildraken receive +1 Defense. Whip: Lildraken may use their tail as a weapon, regardless of class. See p.131 for more details. Salvation/Wings of the Wind: A Lildraken may spread their wings and take flight, flying for a total of 6 rounds each day. These rounds do not have to be consecutive. Movement speed remains the same whether moving forward or ascending, but doubles when descending. While flying, a Lildraken deceives a +1 bonus to Accuracy as well as a +1 bonus to Evasion. In addition, they may carry additional weight, up to a maximum of 200 kg. This may be equipment and supplies, or even another player character! Lildraken Background Grassrunner 草原を旅する小さな人族で, 陽気で能天気な放浪を好む種族です. なぜかマナ (魔法の源) に反応しにくい体質を持ち, そのせいで魔法にはあまり興味がありません. どこから来たのか, どこで生まれたのかは謎の種族です. 彼らは記録も残さないので, 真相は闇の中です. 異世界から来たという説すらあります. 15歳で肉体的な成熟を迎え, 寿命は約200年といわれていますが, 多くの場合好奇心がグラスランナーを殺します. 初期習得言語: 「グラスランナー語 (⇒24頁)」と「交易共通語 (⇒『Ⅰ』78頁」の会話と読文 選択不可の技能: なし 種族特徴 マナ不干渉: MPを持ちません (「なし」と表されます). 技能を習得しても, 得られません (魔晶石は使えます). 一方で, 精神抵抗力判定に成功すると, どのような魔法や効果でも完に影響を受けず, 効果が消滅します. 虫や植物との意思疎通: 会話ができるわけではなく, 危険を知らせてくれたり, ざわめきを感じ取れる程度のものです. This small tribe travels the grasslands, they are a race that seems to like cheerfulling wandering in good weather. Something about them blunts the effects of Kamana (the source of magic), so they have little interest in magic. Where this race came from and where they were born is a mystery. Because they don't leave records behind, the truth was lost. There is a rumor that they come from some strange other world. They reach maturity at age 15, and it is said that their lifespan is 200 years, but in most cases, curiosity kills a Grasslander before then. Starting Languages: Grasslander(pg24) and Trade Common. Restricted Abilities: None. Racial Abilities Interference: cannot hold MP(write none in the MP space). Even if a skill/ability would give them MP, they do not increase this number(they may use items like the witchlight crystal). On the other hand, if they succeed at a Spirit roll, they completley prevent any effect or spell cast on themselves, or may end an existing effect. and Plant Understanding: They can't necessarily have a conversation, but they may notice danger, or feel to what degree something is wrong(?). Grassrunner Background Finding Ability Scores 21 Growth up to Level 10 21 New Character Creation Table 22 Additional Languages 24 Additional Careers Table